Thorns in the Sky
by kingshorse
Summary: Aladdin helplessly clung onto the man akin to a black sun, foregoing every bad omen that hurdles at him in the name of friendship. Together they will discover why first bonds are often permanent. AU! Wherein Judal takes Ugo's place at the start.
1. Chapter 1

_O_ne

* * *

The Room rattled in such a way it was never meant to.

While the walls, floor, and even pillars seemed completely indifferent, all else reacted like they were suppose to: submitting to the sudden eruption of energy. Collections of dust, papers and tattered books were scooped into the air and thrown haphazardly across the Room, alongside gold treasures and wooden crates (the latter two held no value). All contents within the area were being push away towards the wall, making way for the intruder to settle at the center.

Aladdin's initial thought was that a black sun had descended upon him.

The intruder was a man. Although he could just be at the early stages of his adulthood, he did seem only a couple years older than Aladdin himself. There was an air of pure darkness that cloaked this man. From his choice of black attires (which dressed the man in a way that exposed carefully trimmed muscles) to the menacing glare which were as dark as the long mane he crowned. Quite frankly, the imposing eyes were the most foreboding- no, _disturbing_ for him.

Now those eyes were looking down on him. Perhaps not even. They were probably just looking at his general direction, trying to locate the speck of dirt among other specks of dirt. _Perhaps_… because that was the impression Aladdin was getting from just staring too long.

But this was hope in the shape of a man who resembled a black sun.

Aladdin could not, for the life of him, turn away.

"_No parents."_

It had been so long since he had last seen someone from the outside world.

"_You have no family."_

So long had he last gazed at the light that did not radiate from passing white rukhs.

"_You are an existence different from other _normal_ people,"_

So long had he last been spoken to.

"Tch," clicks the tongue of the man, "just a brat." He says it like a curse, like being there was the most tedious thing to ever happen to him.

But Aladdin ignores it, he feels the opposite of insulted (though not so much flattered either). Hot tears began to creep at the edges of his vision, however not so sure why he was responding this way. He doesn't speak yet, allowing the man to continue, for he does not seem the sort of person who would take interruption lightly.

"Well? Power, riches… which do you want? You've got one wish, so make it quick."

Aladdin's answer was already at the tip of his lips.

He wanted to put an end his fear.

While most men either feared for their lives or – if _nobler_– the lives of their loved ones, Aladdin had a fear that goes beyond his own life…

He feared loneliness.

"_You are _special_."_


	2. Chapter 2

_T_wo

* * *

Aladdin could no longer ignore the painful cries that haunted him at every turn.

"I- I can't… mister… I _need_ food."

He could feel his remaining strength drain away from him through each breath. Nothing was lessening his pain. The sun was glaring down on him with such heated intensity his sweat soaked through his clothes. He craved for food and water. He was obviously not used to this climate. Or traveling, sense it seems like he trenched through miles of desert heap with just the clothes and accessories on his person.

And he may have picked the wrong people for help.

"You come barging onto _our_ terrain and demand for _our_ food?" laughed one of the masked men, who was soon joined by many others in this amusement.

The first speaker looked to the others, now having had the child surrounded in a tight circle. Things were not turning out for the better; Aladdin could see that through his dehydrated haze.

"Well, men? What's a pack of thieves to do in such cases?"

It was a rhetorical question, but one of the men felt the need to point out the obvious.

"Let's take his stuff and sell it." This was the man who lifted Aladdin into the air by the collar of his vest and pointed a blade in his face. This was the also the man who added, "I doubt this brat has anything worth while though."

The boy was quivering, but not because of the threatening gleam of sharp silver. He was thirsty, starving, and sweating profusely. This was the price he had to pay for his reckless decisions. At the end of his rope, he no longer had a choice.

He blew once into the polished black flute strapped around his neck.

The screams that followed could be heard from miles off.

.

.

.

Within the bustling Oasis City called Utan, a girl marches with great purpose. Trailing behind her was her best friend, worry evident on her features. The two girls were scanning every angle of the city, clearly searching high and low for something… or in this case, someone. Their search did not seem fruitful.

The girl with notably lighter skin-tone abruptly stops walking, fists clenched at her sides. "Where could she be, Sahsa?"

Her company, Sahsa, takes a couple seconds to regain her breath before answering, "I'm sure she's alright, Leila. You know how tough she is. Let's go back to the caravan, maybe she's waiting for us there."

Sahsa smiles to comfort her friend, but there was room for doubt in her expression. Leila could sense it.

"Please," Sahsa begs meekly this time, "we shouldn't wonder too far." _Else we'll be captured as well._

Leila shutters at the unsaid thought.

"_Leila_…"

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

With that said, the two girls turned around.

They arrived back to a section of the city where there were parked caravans, most of which belonged to the two girls. Well, technically they were both part of this traveling merchant group that sells edible goods like fresh watermelon, white apricots, and palm—basically stuff you can't typically get in that region. In the caravans was where they stored their products.

Fine materials like these should've been kept guarded, so the girls were very surprised when they found the place was void of any guard… or person for the matter.

Not a second later, one of the caravans shook into life, causing both girls to shriek back. Then it stopped, replaced by the sound of movement from within.

"Get behind me," ordered Leila, before proceeding to approach the van cautiously with a drawn dagger she had kept tucked between her sash and attire.

"Come out of there!"

…

The movement stopped, but there was no verbal response. Leila figured if this stranger, or creature, wasn't coming out anytime soon then she'll have to go in there herself. They needed to deal with this problem quick before whatever-it-was eats one-third of their merchandise.

Leila turned to Sahsa, giving the darker-skinned girl a signal to move back. Her friend shook her head, refusing to leave Leila in danger's hand. But the other refused in turn; they couldn't afford ignoring this problem.

They finally agreed to lift the covers that blocked the entrance of the caravan together.

They were greeted by a plump boy pigging-out and scattered watermelon-carnages. The girls screamed due to early reaction. They expected either a bloodthirsty thief or a dangerous wild animal so they were prepared to scream and run away. They weren't expecting this.

But then again, they had another reason to be shocked. This boy nearly consumed everything that was in the confines.

"W-who… who the hell are you?"

Leila was furious. Sahsa was relieved. But both girls were later thrown off completely by the boy's casual reply (after slowing down his last bite).

"Hello! I'm Aladdin. I'm a traveler." He takes another gorging bite at a watermelon in his hand, its juices being spilt down to his chest and stomach. "These tasty fruit really saved me! Would you like some? There's plenty…"

"_No, damn you!_ Those were our precious stock you just stole from us. We worked hard to get them!" Leila shouted, not caring if the people outside could hear. She was beyond furious… unlike Sahsa, who was still recovering from her earlier panic.

Aladdin examined the reaction of the girls and their words… Yes. It would seem he was in trouble this time.

This time, it was Sahsa who spoke. "Please calm down, Leila. I'm sure—"

She was then cut off by Aladdin, "I'm sorry. I really am! How can I make it up to you?"

To this, the merchant girls stopped to consider. How could this boy make it up them indeed…?

In the end, Leila answers, "You can help us find our friend—Mor."

.

.

.

Meanwhile, another traveler gets caught trying to make quick and easy money. The boy was chained and linked to others (possibly slaves) who were captured as well. Most were just starving men, of old and young.

The only female on the link was a girl who looked about his age with bright red hair and eyes… actually, now that he thought about it, the girl's eyes looked awfully familiar…

"Alright you scumbags," says the muscle man who fitted the villain part well with his looks. "To your new home we go!"

When the vile man's back was turned, the boy rustled with the shackles. Damn. He was really in trouble this time. The last thing he ever wanted was to be put into slavery… and especially by the worst bandits around!

Alibaba silently cursed.

He needed a miracle to get out of this one.


End file.
